


Of Glade and Cave

by deviantmonroe



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Eldritch, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Werewolves, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantmonroe/pseuds/deviantmonroe
Summary: AU: While dealing with abandonment issues after being shunned by his family, Sean moves to a new town to settle into another life. He has one friend, Robin, and an irrational pull towards the mysterious glade by his home. The glade, which many of the townspeople fear and avoid, begins to whisper to Sean after he visits it. Will he give into the strange voice? And if he does, what will be waiting for him in the cave on the far end of said glade?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Nathan Sharp, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin/Nathan Sharp, Sean McLoughlin/Robin Torkar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Of Glade and Cave

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea what this is, other than just word vomit for the masses. An idea that has never quite left me alone for many years and begged to be written in one form or another. Also I will edit the tags and such as this story progresses. There are more characters to be introduced and more pairings to be paired. Thanks for reading!

He was dreaming. Sean knew this, but that didn't stop the dream from feeling real. The sheets under him were soft and the light illuminating the room around him was dim. He could feel that now familiar prescence close enough to touch. If he could only turn his head far enough. Then he could catch a glimpse of the being who had been haunting his mind now for so long. He tried to move, but the movement was sluggish. That soft yet deep voice was whispering to him, telling him to relax and let go. He wanted to obey what the voice was saying, but there were still too many questions in his mind. There was too much that he needed to know. 

Sean bolted upright in bed. His sheets tangled around his waist and a light sheen of sweat clung to his skin. The dream still lingered in his mind. It pressed against his conciousness like a second skin. Like all the ones he had before, he knew this one wouldn't leave his mind anytime soon either. 

Sean sighed, pulling himself from the mess that was his bed and padded barefoot across the room to his bathroom. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, then shook his head. He should have never gone back there. It was a mistake. The townsfolk had warned him. But there he was, an all too familiar ache stuck in his chest. The never-ending urge to run away to those woods, to enter into the cave, and see who or what lay beyond the shimmering portal he had only glimpsed. 

He needed a shower, immediately. He pulled away his tank and his underwear, leaving them on the floor to pick up afterwards. He cranked up the temperature on the water. He hoped the scalding downpour would wash away what remained of his temptation. Climbing in, his muscles loosened up under the spray. Sean closed his eyes and tilted his head back into the stream of water. 

He wanted to go back to the woods. Which went against every whisper in his head that told him not to, against all the people in his town telling him not to enter the glade or that cave. He longed for the tiniest graze of that prescence in his mind again. He needed it. 

The rest of his shower passed in a daze of autopiloted actions. Before Sean was concious of what he was doing, he had dressed and stared at himself in the hallway mirror again. His own face stared back at him,but he was unaware of everything else around him. He was out of the door before he could talk himself out of it. The woods were close to his home and the dirt road leading down towards them deserted, which was good. He didn't need to encounter anyone that wanted to deter him from his current path. 

The road seemed to stretch on forever before he saw the first of the tree tops leading him where he wanted to go. The woods became more dense the deeper that Sean went down the trail, which had become no more than a well worn path. He knew few people came this far out of the town. Hell, few people came far enough out of the town to even get to his home. Which made his apothecary business more difficult. He could see where a few of the town loggers had come to gather lumber for the town. The raw cut stumps jutted out amongst the foliage. Sean carried on deeper into the woods until he reached the fork in the trail. 

The trail became wild one way, and continued on in the same worn pattern the other way. Sean smiled without realizing it. The wild path remained covered in moss, wild flowers, and the occassional tangle of thistles. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, or a cautionary warning he had heard as a child. He could hear his parents warning him of venturing where wild things grew. 

Sean winced at the memory of the last time he had seen his parents. He shooks his head. Who cared for their caution now? They had been the ones to reject him for not living up to their standards. He turned towards the wild path and continued his journey. The glade and cave were not far away now. He could almost feel them dragging his feet closer and closer. Sean began to hum to himself as he travelled. There was a slight creaking hum in return from the nature around him. As if the woods themselves were keeping up with his tune. And perhaps they were. Sean had seen a lot in his young life and being born a werewolf had taught him a thing or two about the real world.

The woods thickened as he approached where he knew the glade was. The sunlight, which had been shining brightly all day, began to dim around him. Sean took a deep breath and tried to calm a sudden nervous sensation in his gut. Another few minutes that seemed like hours and the path widened into the small glade. It seemed to be contained in its own space despite the fact that there were more woods all around it. The cave at the far side of the glade glinted in the limited sunlight, seeming both ominous and alluring. 

'I honestly didn't expect you to return, little one.' 

The voice always seemed to startle him, no matter how gentle it sounded. It always sounded like it was just behind him, but in reality the voice came from inside his mind. It was odd, deep, and left a trail of shivers down his skin. 

"I was curious. I keep seeing you in my dreams. Why?" Sean spoke aloud, even though he knew he didn't necessarily need to. Speaking aloud to the voice made him feel a little less like he was in some dream state. 

A soft hum bubbled from the voice. 'Why do you think?' 

"They keep telling me not to come here. But I do. Morbid curiousity?" Sean fidgeted, shifting his weight from one leg to the other before taking a few cautious steps forward. 

'Curiousity? Or loneliness?' 

Sean flinched at that word. The voice was right, of course, he was lonely. He'd been lonely ever since he had run away from his parents. He only really had one friend now from the town. 

"Maybe both." 

'Hmm. You avoided me for a long time, though. Did you think that I posed a danger?'

Sean stared at the cave in mild disbelief. But of course the voice would know that bit of paranoia that he'd had after his first visit to the glade. This being, whoever they were, was deeply imbedded in his mind now. 

"I wasn't for sure, but yes. You hear stories, growing up the way I did. Stories of deep woods and curious people that end up dead or missing." 

'And now? Do you still believe I mean you ill will?'

Sean shook his head. "I'm still not sure. You're in my mind and in my dreams. You lure me in like a fish to bait." 

'Would you like for me to leave you alone?' 

"No." That was the truth. Sean heard the voice hum again, an acknowledging noise. 

'Go home, little one. Come back tomorrow.' 

Sean sighed and nodded, knowing that the conversation was now over. He wondered what would happen tomorrow if he did return. Perhaps the being would finally show themself. He wanted to go closer to the cave, to investigate, but he found himself turning and heading back towards where he had come from. The return trip seemed incredibly short comparared to the walk out to the glade. He didn't even take his eyes off the bright foliage passing beneath his feet until he heard a familiar voice that startled him out of his reverie. 

"Sean! There you are!" It was Robin, standing at the head of where the trails broke off towards the gravel road back towards his home. He looked worried and was lightly ringing his hands together. "I wondered when I didn't find you at the market this morning. Looks like I found where you went." 

Sean nodded as his friend fell into step with him. "I didn't have much to bring to market anyway. Garden hasn't been doing well." 

"So you decided going into the glade was a much better idea?" 

Sean wanted to deny it. Robin was his only friend in town, and a fellow werewolf. The only difference between them being that Robin was an alpha and Sean was an omega. He didn't see much worth in lying to Robin. Besides he had been pretty much caught red handed. 

"I heard the voice again. I keep dreaming about whoever it is. I just wanted some answers." 

"Makes sense." Robin sounded so level-headed and matter of fact about it. "If I heard a voice in my head and dreams after entering a mysterious bit of woods, why I'd want answers as well." 

"Sounds so...fairy tale, when you put it like that." Sean chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, it kind of does, doesn't it?" Robin smiled a little, and Sean returned the expression. He'd always adored Robin's smile. It just seemed to light up the whole world around him. "So, did you get any answers?" 

Sean's eyebrow crinkled a little. "Not really. Nothing concrete. Whomever this is, they want me to return tomorrow." 

"And will you?" Robin had a grin on his face now that told Sean that he already knew the answer to that. 

"I suppose if I want my answers, I will have to. Or forever wonder." 

They'd arrived back at Sean's home. The garden seemed to glare at him from behind the small fence surrounding it. 

"Dude," Robin chuckled, "You need to work on that." He pointed at the overgrown weeds, and drooping flowers. He really did need to but lately he'd just...lacked motivation. Robin nodded towards the small shed where he kept most of his supplies. "C'mon, I'll help you out. You need to get your mind off this mysterious stranger anyway. Little time in the sun and you'll feel better." 

~~~

Robin, of course, was right. By noontime when they took a break to eat and get some fluids back in them, Sean had almost forgotten all about the glade or the woods or the voice whispering in the back of his head. It was a warm day and the sun beamed down on them. Robin had shed his shirt earlier after breaking a sweat from wrestling clumps of weeds. They were beginning to see what was left of Sean's garden now. He needed to move some plants around, and repot some to bring inside. The sun was beginning to scorch many of his herbs. After scarfing down the lunch that Robin had cooked the two of them, Sean took a moment to sit back and plan out the rest of what they needed to do. Robin remained at the table while Sean peered out the kitchen window at the garden. 

"The thistles are the worst of the weeds that we have left. You should get some thicker gloves out." Robin hummed in between remaining bites of toast and jam. Sean nodded then turned to Robin at the table and walked over to him. 

"Thank you." 

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're welcome. But whatever for?"

"Being here for me, of course." 

Robin smiled one of those calm smiles of his, setting down the toast on his plate, and held out both arms towards Sean. Sean took the invitation happily and climbed into Robin's lap. He settled into the other young man's arms and laid his head on a bare shoulder. Robin smelled like dirt and plants mostly, but there was also just the familiar scent of Robin underneath that. Robin wrapped both arms close around Sean's back and let him rest there on his lap. 

This was easy for them. They'd grown close in the past few months and days since Sean moving to the area, and had even shared a bed on more than one occassion. So it was simple for Sean to lift his head and gently press a kiss to Robin's lips. There was a lingering taste of blackberry jam and a little sweat. Robin kissed back, slowly opening up and claiming more of Sean's mouth. They got lost in each other quickly, ignoring any other work they needed to tend to for a moment of sharing with each other. Robin's hands roamed across Sean's back, massaging gently at the muscles sore from gardening. Sean whimpered in return and melted into the touch. 

After a few more moments, Sean pulled away reluctantly. His voice was a little breathless and hoarse when he spoke. "We should finish the garden, yeah?" 

Robin chuckled. "It can wait." With that, he lifted Sean effortlessly as he stood. Sean wrapped his legs around Robin's waist, holding onto his neck for counterbalance. Robin carried him into his own bedroom where they collapsed on the bed. 

From there it was a mess of hands in hair and teeth against skin; both of them groaning and whimpering softly. Clothes were pulled off and discarded on the floor. Robin's mouth found one of Sean's nipples, pulling and nibbling while Sean whimpered helplessly. Robin's mouth moved lower after teasing the pink bud for a few more seconds, down ribs and jumping stomach muscles until he reached Sean's groin. Robin grinned widely at how hard Sean already was. 

One tiny lick to the tip of Sean's cock was all it took to unravel him. He groaned loudly and sank into the bed as Robin continued licking, then taking him entirely down. Robin already knew him so well, knew just how to completely unhinge him. Even outside of one of his heats, Sean was always so sensitive and incredibly responsive to each sensation. Robin sucked and licked hungrily until Sean was a shaking mess, grabbing at Robin's hair and pulling lightly. He didn't stop until Sean's hips began to buck without control, then he pulled away. Sean let out a breathless and confused noise of dismay. 

"Shh," Robin peppered Sean's lips with a soft kiss. "Scoot up the bed." Sean scrambled to obey, and lifted his hips when Robin presented a spare pillow to go under him. 

Robin reached for the bed side drawer and pulled out the lube that he knew was there. He didn't waste any time from there, he knew what they both needed. Quickly, he lubed himself and then bent both of Sean's knees over his thighs so that he could have quicker access to lube his hole as well. 

Both of their breaths caught when Robin slowly slid inside of Sean. There was a slow pressure, a deep burn, and then almost instant satisfaction as Robin pressed in all the way. They panted together for a moment, Robin resting his forehead against Sean's. After a calming breath, Sean softly whimpered a 'please' and 'move' in between pants. Robin pulled his hips back, then slowly slid back inside of Sean with a shudder. His pace picked up from there, rocking gently then a little more roughly as they groaned and whimpered together. 

Robin knew Sean was getting close when he began to buck up into Robin's thrusts, a desperate and needy motion that belied his approaching orgasm. Robin pressed his lips to Sean, enjoying the taste of the two of them together immensely. Sean whimpered into the kiss, lost in each motion that they made together. He wasn't going to last much longer and wanted to tell Robin as much. But when he tried to pull away, Robin sank one hand into his hair and held him there; intent on not letting their lips part. Robin's other hand wrapped around Sean's cock and stroked. 

Sean was coming before he had even really realized it, the pleasure arching through him as he bucked helplessly. Robin wasn't much farther behind him, gasping harshly as Sean tightened around him. Sean groaned softly as he felt himself being filled. Gods, that was a feeling he would never tire of and was enough to make his cock twitch in Robin's now loosening grip. 

It took them several minutes to come back to themselves, and when they did a bubble of laughter came from both of them. Robin pulled out, slightly wincing at the extra sensitivity, then rolled over onto his back and holding one arm out. Sean snuggled up happily into Robin's side, resting his head on his companion's chest. 

"Sleep now, okay? No more wondering or worrying." Robin gently planted a kiss on Sean's head. Sean sighed contently and did as he was told, thinking nothing further about glades or voices; only a deep contentedness that had settled into his chest.


End file.
